Warrior Angel
by Princess Sarcasm
Summary: After his fifth year, Harry becomes suicidal. When a stranger saves him, he learns who and what he actually is. Also, there's another who wants him dead. Joy. [Chapter 2 is up]
1. Suicide Attempts

Title: Warrior Angel  
  
Summary: After his fifth year, Harry becomes suicidal. When a stranger saves him, he learns who and what he actually is. Also, there's another who wants him dead. Joy.  
  
Pairings: None  
  
Warnings: Suicide and Order of the Pheonix spoilers  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the characters. I just own the OCs.  
  
Chapter Title: Suicide Attempts  
  
- - -  
  
All on 4 Privet Drive was quiet except for the snorings of its occupants, just the way it should be. However, the snorings were not the only noise inside the house.  
  
Inside the smallest bedroom, a young teenage boy sat on the floor with his back leaning against the side of his bed, cursing his and Voldemort's existance.  
  
Who is Voldemort, you ask. The answer is quite simple, really. He is the bane of the boy's world. What world? The Wizarding World.  
  
That's right. This boy is a wizard, a wizard by the name of Harry Potter aka the Boy-Who-Lived aka the Saviour of the Wizarding World aka the only one who can kill Voldemort, you get the point.  
  
So why is he cursing his and Mr. Evil's existance? The answer: he was woken up by a nightmare in which Sirius Black, his godfather fell through the veil as a result of his ignorance when he walked right into Voldemort's trap.  
  
Harry was still cursing when he looked up and saw his quill (the Dursleys had let him keep some of his stuff because of Moody's threat).  
  
More despair and guilt dominated his features as the memory of how he led Sirius to his end played repeatedly in his head. Suddenly, the quill looked very tempting. Very tempting indeed.  
  
He took it and brought it to his wrist. Just then, the clock rung, signalling midnight. He smiled to himself humourlessly. _Dying on my 16th birthday. How nice_, Harry thought to himself.  
  
He pushed the button to stop the ringing and went on to slit his left wrist. He watched as the crimson liquid flowed onto the floor, making a puddle of blood. He gave a small smile as he started losing conciousness and soon he was lying in the puddle of his blood, unconcious.  
  
As he became unconcious, he didn't notice that his body glowed with soft blue light and his body shape started changing or that somebody flew out of the room with him.  
  
**End of Chapter  
**  
- - -  
  
_Have something to say? Have a critism to make? Have a suggestion on how to improve this? Review!_


	2. And The Secret is Out

Title: Warrior Angel  
  
Summary: After his fifth year, Harry becomes suicidal. When a stranger saves him, he learns who and what he actually is. Also, there's another who wants him dead. Joy.  
  
Pairings: None  
  
Warnings: Suicide and Order of the Pheonix spoilers  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the characters. I just own the OCs.  
  
Chapter Title: And The Secret is Out  
  
- - -  
  
The first thing that came into Harry's mind when he came to was that he was dead, but his instincts told him otherwise. _Am I still alive?_, he thought. Wait a minute, since when did he listen to his instincts? He usually listen to his scar, and look where it had gotten him the last time? With a dead godfather.  
  
Slowly, but surely, against his better judgement, he opened his eyes. Only to be met by a pair of blue orbs.  
  
Startled, he let out a short yell and jumped back, his back hitting the wall. Looking at his surroundings, he saw a rather small yet homey-looking room. Looking down, he saw that he was on a bed.  
  
"Sorry for startling you. I am Audrey," said a voice. Looking up, he saw a girl with blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair. And wings.  
  
Wings? He rubbed his eyes and saw that they were still there, and so he did the most sensible thing to him at that time. He stared at them.  
  
After a while, Audrey got annoyed and said, "oh, stop. It's not like you don't have them."  
  
Snapping out of his staring, he looked at his back and lo and behold, there they were and he did what people does when they see wings on their backs, which yesterday, had been non-existant. He screamed. Long and loud.  
  
Gaining his composure after some time, he stopped screaming. "Sorry about that," he said, blushing. Pulling her fingers out of her ears, she said, "thank you. Now I can explain everything." _Everything?_, he thought.  
  
"First of all, my name is Audrey, a guardian angel," seeing that Harry wanted to say something, she said, "explainations now, questions later." At his nod, she continued, "you are a warrior angel. A half-breed, to be exact. A half-breed is what you wizards call a half-blood. Your mother was an advisory angel, someone who is very intelligent and gives others advise. Your father was a wizard, but I'm sure you already know that." Audrey waited for Harry to take all this in.  
  
As soon as she was sure that she could continue, she said, "a warrior angel is, most obviously, someone who fights. Despite what people thinks, Heaven is not a peaceful place where everyone gets along with each other. Right now, a dark angel is emerging and he has already taken over several parts of Heaven. I'll tell you all about Heaven tomorrow. Now, questions."  
  
Harry thought about everything he has been told. After a while, he finally spoke, "I still can't accept or understand anything about this warrior angel business."  
  
Audrey looked at him sympathetically. "Don't worry. You'll learn to accept and understand in time. I'm actually quite surprised that you took it quite as calmly as you did."  
  
"I'm used to it," Harry replied simply. Audrey nodded. "You should get some sleep. I'll tell you about how things work here and everything else tomorrow." Harry nodded and prepared to sleep when Audrey opened her mouth to speak again.  
  
"Harry, I have to tell you something else before you sleep."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your mother isn't dead."   
  
**End of Chapter  
**  
- - -  
  
_I would like to say a big thanks to_ **Axilla**_,_** Shea Loner**_,_** Slimpun, TheDarkLadyOfRavenclaw**_,_** J Black **_and_** Veela of Erised** _for reviewing!  
_  
_Have something to say? Have a critism to make? Have a suggestion on how to improve this? Review!_


End file.
